


from the rooftops

by distortions



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Feelings, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk how to tag so uhhh pce out, mentions of peggy and sam, takes place sometime after WS and before IW, they slow dance cause i just love the concept ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortions/pseuds/distortions
Summary: "Did you love her?" Bucky asked. Steve didn't need to ask who he was referring to.Steve thought for a second. Thought about how his last thought before he crashed was of Peggy; how he'd never get to dance with her. Bucky was a background thought, because Steve hadn't wanted to think about how 'this must be how Bucky felt as he fell from the train that snowy day.' Her soft voice gave him the strength to carry through with his mission."I did."





	from the rooftops

Steve puts on a song that Bucky doesn't recognize. It's been a long time since he's listened to music and he's sure he has missed out on some good stuff. Steve always had good taste in music and art. Bucky had always thought that Steve would eventually make it big as an artist; he sure had the talents for it. _Perhaps if he hadn't joined the war, he'd have lived a peaceful life;_  Bucky thinks. _Maybe_ _people from around the world would know his name for the artwork of his hands, rather than the blood on them_. He had never wanted Steve to join and was secretly pleased every time he was rejected from enlisting.

 But that's behind them now.

The song sounds nice, and Bucky takes the hand Steve offers him. They start dancing; slow, simple moves from before the war because that's all Steve could manage at the time with his clumsy limbs and uncoordinated feet. _"And you wonder why no dames will dance with ya,"_ Bucky would laugh at him. Steve would act annoyed, while secretly basking in the other's bright smile and husky laugh.

After a little while, Bucky gathers the courage to ask Steve the things he's been thinking about lately.

"Did you love her?" Bucky asked, swallowing nervously. Steve didn't need to ask who he was referring to.

Steve thought for a second. Thought about how his last thought before he crashed was of Peggy; how he'd never get to dance with her. Bucky was a background thought, because Steve hadn't wanted to think about how _this must be how Bucky felt as he fell from the train that snowy day._ Her soft voice gave him the strength to carry through with his mission.

"I did."

Bucky was quiet; thinking - remembering maybe? They continued to sway slowly to the music, just like they'd practiced with each other all those years ago to impress the girls at the dance hall. Steve looked down at him sadly. It was the truth, he had loved Peggy at one point. He couldn't lie to Bucky, nor could he dishonour Peggy's memory by invalidating their bond.

But that was then, and this is now.

"Did you want to settle with her? After the war?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. I thought she'd be the one for me," Steve answers honestly. He wasn't an idiot, he knew he couldn't have been with Bucky back then. He knew Bucky knew it too, and that's why nothing ever happened between the two of them before the war - nothing profound, at least. The thought had brought wave after wave of unspoken heartache. But Peggy was no second choice either, because Steve had loved her too, there was no denying it.

"I thought she was too," Bucky replies quietly. "I thought she was gonna be your girl." He continues, "Thought you were gonna move to London with her after the war. Thought she was gonna be the mother of my godchildren. 'Cause obviously you'd've made me their godfather, right? I didn't mind her, she was a real lovely woman. I was happy for you. I remember thinking ' _this is it, she's it for him_ ' y'know?" he pauses. "But I was also jealous. Scared. Didn't wanna lose you." He chuckles darkly, remembering his conflicting emotions.

Steve was surprised; Bucky had always been the confident one between the two of them. Steve remembers Bucky trying to boost his own confidence back in the day, and how it would actually work, if only for a brief moment.  
_"You're such a catch Steve, these girls are missing out big time. They don't know shit,_ _"_ Bucky would say and Steve would roll his eyes, face burning up slightly. That confidence of his had never faltered; this was the first time he'd seen Bucky jealous, and it was because of  _him._

"Buck, look I-"

"She was beautiful. Funny. Strong. And she loved you for you. I liked her." Bucky cuts in, smiling sadly. "She would've been good for you, Stevie."

The _"better than me"_ was not said but hung in the air between them. It choked Steve up to know that Bucky thinks he's unworthy of him, because Bucky is worth so much more than he could ever know. Steve would do anything for him.

Steve stilled them and brought both of Bucky's hands to his lips, kissing all ten fingers; flesh and metal alike. Bucky flinched, because even though they'd reunited a few months ago, it had still been over seventy years since he'd been touched like that. Steve hopes that one day, Bucky would never flinch like that from him ever again.

"So are you though, Buck. You're beautiful, absolutely stunning. Have you looked in the mirror? I miss your short hair sometimes but this looks good on you too. And you're so funny, Buck, the funniest. Hell, no one could make me laugh like you d- wait actually I take that back. Sorry, but Sam's a real riot." Bucky chuckles, nodding in agreement. Bucky found Sam to be annoying at first, still does actually. But eventually, charming too. He's a good guy.

Steve smiles, before continuing. "You're so strong, and god Buck, you've been through so much that sometimes I feel bad that you're here with me. Because I have to remember what you had to endure all those years to be here," smile gone, he wears a pained look at the thought. Bucky strokes his face with one of his hands; the warm one made of flesh and bone. His thumb lightly brushes against Steve's cheek, ready to wipe any tears that may fall because Bucky always knew Steve was secretly a crier.

"It's okay, Steve. . . Being here with you makes all of it feel _almost_ worth it," Bucky replied with a toothy grin. Steve laughed at that, jokingly pushing him away.

"See? Funny!" Steve pats his back reassuringly.

"Hmm," Bucky hums, starting to sway them to the rhythm again. He rests his head against Steve's shoulder. 

"And," Steve continues. "Bucky, you've always been with me. Always will be. From the beginning, the middle, and to the end of the line, right?"

"God, that line is so. . . Sappy." Bucky laughs.

"You said it first though," Steve laughs too, and it's music to Bucky's ears. "Always the romantic."

"Touché, punk."

"Jerk."

They laughed and Bucky can't remember the last time he felt this happy. It was before the war of course, but his memories were still a little foggy.

"I'm just happy that you're here. With me. I couldn't ask for anything else. Not even my arm, but I gotta admit, that _would_ be nice." Bucky hugs Steve. Steve returns it, wrapping his arms around the brunette. He feels so warm. "Love you, Stevie."

"I love you too, Buck." Steve feels a weight lifted off his chest after over seventy years of carrying it. He loves James Buchanan Barnes and can finally say it. Because "things are different now, Buck. I can shout from the rooftops that I love you. Let the entire world know how much you mean to me."

"You sure do have a way with words, Rogers. Who's the romantic now?" Bucky closes his eyes and kisses him. Steve has a hand around his waist and one in Bucky's hair, soft from the care Bucky is able to give it now.

"Both of us are. Now, you wanna go up to the roof?"

"Sure, why the hell not."

They danced, the laughed, they yelled, they loved.

If seventy years of HYDRA was worth seventy years of this, Bucky didn't have many complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> i recently got into stucky (i'm like 4 yrs late to the party, rip) so i apologize that they're OOC. also, sorry if this type of fic has been done 3439483 times already, i just wanted to write smthn for these two. :')
> 
> i wrote this on my phone so lmk if there are any typos/format errors!  
> kudos + comments are appreciated!! ;v;


End file.
